Fortunes and Futures
by Poorhuni
Summary: AU in which Sansa goes with Sandor after the Battle of Blackwater - across to the free cities. A small idea that came to me in the middle of the night and would not go away. Implied San/San. Angst? Drabble. PG-13? Ignore the title, it's rubbish. Probably terrible, certainly still needs editing. I lack confidence in my writing D:


**My first ASOIAF story. Be kind. **

There was nothing like Tyrosh - nothing in the world, Sansa thought. Everywhere there were colours, swirling bright colours - golds, blues, purples, reds and greens. Everything here was awash with pigment and character. But it held no grace or refinery like the colours in the seven kingdoms - there the colours adorned flowers and the banners of noblemen. Here they adorned the men themselves, the buildings and everything was draped in a decadence that was so over indulgent and rich it was making her giddy and drunk. Even slaves dressed in silks and gold their masters provided.

But so far none of this had caught her eye as much as the stunted building opposite the accommodation the Hound had secured for them both. On their first day she had seen it, the stone of the building painted - plum and blue stripes - everything about it called to her but she dare not voice this to the Hound. He had taken her away, kept her safe and this felt like nothing more than folly. But their room over looked the building and it was all she could think of. He was gone now, certainly drinking, possibly gambling or fighting… Maybe even whoring. The idea made her feel queer. He had of course protected her thus far, and so far nothing untoward had happened between them… But she felt so lonely when he would leave her, to drown the monster inside himself with wine and only return when he was to drunk to do anything but sleep off his nights adventures.

She removed herself from the window, to attempt to keep her mind off the mysterious building - but there was little else to do, and it was like an itch inside her brain. It called to her.

—-

Even at this late hour the door was open and the light inside spilled out into the street. The building encompassed only one tiny room. Sat at a lone table, playing with a pack of strange cards was an old crone. She had to hold each card she drew up to her eyes and squint before she could identify it and lay it down before her. Now she was here Sansa felt uneasy - like she often did these days when what she wished for occurred. The woman took no haste in acknowledging Sansa, still devoted to her cards, and Sansa had not the bravery to speak out.

Eventually the woman let her gaze leave her cards and come to Sansa. "Here for your fortune, lovely?" The woman asked. Sansa was surprised. Most people here spoke in a foreign tongue, or badly in hers.

"I…" Sansa began "I - no. That is. I have no coin to pay you."

The woman eyed her levelly. "He can't protect you, you know." She said gazing behind Sansa, causing her to turn and look - certain she would find the Hound looming behind her. But he was not there, and the woman was not looking at anything. She should go back to their rooms. Though she was certain the Hound tried to quell his temper in her presence, she had no doubts he would be furious if he found her out and about in the streets.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't underst-"

"What will happen when he dies?" The old woman cut across her. "Will you find yourself a nice husband then, to care for you? You are a stupid, silly girl still. What could you do? Perhaps become a whore? You're surely pretty enough - but I doubt your skill. You've never even kissed a man."

Sansa felt a blush rising. How did this woman know? She opened her mouth to protest all the insults the woman had so far flung but before she had chance the woman carried on. "But you want to. You want to kiss, and touch. You could come to quite like it." Sansa felt a burning low in her stomach part shame, for what the woman said was true and part exactly what the woman spoke of. "But you could not gain skill in it, I don't think. A slave perhaps. A master to clothe you and feed you and fuck you. As long as you serve him well. It wouldn't be so different from how it is now. A pretty caged bird fed and cared for as long as it sings."

"I really should be going." Sansa forced herself to say, desperate to be polite despite what the woman was saying.

"Have a care who you trust to protect you, little Lady, he won't live forever - and then what will you do? He'll edge his way into a fight and then you'll be all alone. He is full of hate and rage. It burns a man up inside - You can see that much in his face."

"That is a very cruel thing to say." Sansa told her mustering all her courage to defend the man who had saved her.

"Because of his appearance, girl? I meant his eyes. They're dead except for when they're full of hate and anger. Now go on, be off with you, if you have no need for my advice or fortunes - Wouldn't want him getting angry with _you_."

Sansa hurried away and when the Hound came back to their room shortly before sunrise he was not surprised to find her awake, nor staring across at that damn building he'd caught her eyeing up more than once.


End file.
